Unexpected
by mwilhoit
Summary: Well this is JAX :  haha and well  please read it!
1. Chapter 1

**I am dedicating this story to my bestfriend and my inspiration…thank you 3 **

Max POV

We were flying over a wet rainy place, that's all I knew, and frankly cared about. We were in the right direction to Canada. "MAAAAAXX!" Nudge cried. "Hmm...?" I said. "I'm tiered, and hungry, and my wings hurt." She said. Yeah, you aren't crazy, well actually you might be, but she did say wings. "Uhh, yeah sure." I said as I angled my wings toward the ground. We landed about a mile away from a town called Forks. What kind of sane person names a town after a dinner utensil? When everyone was landed we walked toward the nearest diner. When we were seated we all ordered our own pizzas and salads and soups. The waitress looked pretty freaked out. "Umm, you know you have to pay for all this, right?" the waitress with blonde hair (roots showing by the way) said in a bratty tone. "Yeah, that's kinda how it works, right?" I said to match her tone. _ Maximum you must stay here, good things will happen, and the story will unwind as it should_ ugh, stupid voice **SHUT UP! **After we ate I took the flock to the forest. "Well, this looks like a good place to rest for the night." I stated as we approached a huge tree. The lowest branch must have been ten feet in the air. "I'll take first watch." I said right as I started yawning. "No, you need some sleep, I'll take first watch." Fang said. "But-"I started but was interrupted. "Sleep," Fang said. I gave up arguing and hopped onto the first branch next to Fang after we tapped fists. I leaned against him and started falling asleep. "Goodnight everyone," I said. I heard a chorus of 'nights. In the middle of the night I heard something snap, my eyes snapped open and I jumped up. I poked Fang and he was instantly awake. Iggy was already awake, because it was his watch. I looked into the forest and saw two large eyes staring at me. I felt the need to go to the …thing.

Jacob's POV

I was doing patrol around La Push, and it was really late. I heard heartbeats, really fast. Much faster than usual. I walked around a clearing. There were six kids, a Tall strawberry blonde haired boy, around 16, a little blonde girl, a mocha skinned girl, a little blonde boy, a tall dark haired tanned skinned boy, and last but not least a beautiful blonde girl. Her hair was messy and tangled, but it was pretty. I heard a snap, I looked around then I realized it was me, crap. The beautiful girl shot up and looked in my direction, her eyes were like melting chocolate, so much prettier than Bella's, just amazing. _Hey, Jake. Are you…imprinting on her? She's hot. _I growled. _Shut up!_ I shot back at Quil. The girl woke up the dark haired boy sleeping next to her. When I growled he looked to where I was. I ran back to Sam's place. "Hey, Jacob, what are you doing here?" Sam asked. "There are six kids in the woods." I said. "So?" he said. "Well, I think I might have imprinted on one of them." I said. Quil walked in. "Big time." He said. "Shut up!" I yelled at him. He just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed an apple. I walked out the door and they both followed, we phased and I directed them to the clearing where the girl was. I could see a bit better, because the sun was coming up. When I reached the clearing they weren't there. Just a little puddle of blood, and the stench of Cullen's.

Max POV

I walked into the forest to check out what was there, but nothing was there. It must have run away. But shortly after I heard another rustle, but this time a person came out. He was gorgeous; he had short copper hair and strange gold eyes. That's when I heard the buzzing. About twenty Erasers came from the sky. The strange boy looked puzzled, and was studying the erasers. They came at the flock though. I was fighting about three at the time copperhead came over and ripped one off of me. Haha copperhead, that's his new nick name. I kicked one in the jaw, and hopefully broke it. Then copperhead came over and snapped its sorry neck. It looked like Gazzy was having a hard time with about seven erasers surrounding him, so I ran over to snap a few necks. But one came up from behind me, and guess who it was…my best friend Ari. (Please note sarcasm)

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while have I?" he snarled. His arm was wrapped around my neck, crap. I elbowed him in the stomach, and he fell backwards. All the others were down, so it was just Ari and I circling each other. He lunged forward and grabbed my half extended wing and then I heard an audible snap, and then pain flooded through my wing. I tried so hard not to scream, I fell to the ground. Fang lunged at Ari, but he flew off. Fang didn't go after him, he stayed by my side. "Max, are you okay? Where does it hurt?" he asked concerned. "Wing." I managed to get out.

Copperhead kneeled beside me too. "My father is a doctor and could look at her, um wing." He said. Fang must have nodded because cold hands picked me up and started running, super humanly fast. It was about forty seconds when we arrived at a huge mansion. And the good part was that it was all windows, it's nice to know there are some avian human hybrid supporters out there. He took me inside where I heard someone gasp. "Oh my, the poor dear!" she gasped. For all she knew I could've been an ax murderer who chopped up half the town! Copperhead chuckled. I looked up perplexed. "Carlisle." He said in a normal tone. I sat up in his arms the gasp came from a woman about 23 with Carmel colored hair and the same gold eyes. A tall blonde man about 20ish walked in, and they were all impeccably stunning. "And your name is...?" the blonde one said. I gulped. "Where is my flock?" I asked.

"The tall dark one said they would follow." Copperhead said. "And my name is Edward, not copperhead." Edward said. I immediately put up a mind shield. "I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, I have four other children, who are not present. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." He said with a pleasant smile. I nodded. "And you name is…?" Cop-Edward asked. "Max." I said. Stupid stupid stupid! "Well Max let me take you up stairs to look at that wing of yours." Carlisle said. He picked me up and ran up the stairs. I was set on a metal table. Carlisle came pack with a very painful looking needle. I hopped up prepared to punch him in the face. "No, no, no, no. No needles!" I said. "But, I am going to have to re break bones in your wing, and it will be immensely painful, if you are awake." He said. "I don't care, I'm good with pain." I said. I heard the flock come in down stairs. The doctor came over and placed a hand on my right wing. "Are you sure you don't want to be put to sleep Max?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay, are you ready?" he asked. I nodded. That's when I heard a snap, and pain flooded into my wing. And, I, Maximum Ride screamed. I didn't just scream I shrieked at the top of my lungs. I heard a wolf howl out in the distance. I tried not to focus on the pain. But it hurt just so bad. I opened my eyes and shrieked. I heard another snap. I felt someone was holding my hand. I looked over and saw Fang looking at me with worried eyes.

Jacob POV

I ran to the Cullen's house as fast as I could. Quil, Sam and I got to the front lawn, but when we got there I heard screams, so loud. Someone was in massive pain. A bloodsucker walked out of the house looking seldom. I think it was Alice. "What are you doing here?" she asked. _Who do you thinks' in there screaming? Q_uil asked. _Don't know_ I replied. Edward appeared a second later. "They heard Max's screeches." He said matching the other bloodsuckers tone. "Oh, do you think Carlisle will be done soon?" she asked him. He just shrugged his shoulders. _Where is the girl from the woods!_ "Whoa." Edward said. "Hmm?" the other said. He looked at me then gestured toward the top story window. The small bloodsucker's eyes widened. Edward nodded. _WHAT!_ I screamed in my head. Edward looked pained for a moment, good. Then recovered, Damn. "Nothing, I'm checking on Max. She sounds like she's in pain, and a lot of it." Alice said. _Wait, she's a girl?_ Edward chuckled and nodded. The next time Max screamed I howled, in sympathy for this girl, and in hope I would find the girl in the tree, I couldn't stop thinking about her!

Fang POV

Nothing pains me more than Max in pain. Each scream cut me, I bet it was more painful for me than it was her. I squeezed her hand so tight, not for reassurance for her, but for me. Another snap and followed by the scream, followed by the taste of bile in my mouth, and twist of my stomach. I actually let myself show emotion, if Max could so could I. "How much longer?" I asked. "Just one more brake." He said. Then one more snap and scream. Then it was over. "Max, Max, are you okay?" I asked. She nodded. Her face was pale. And she slowly sat up as Carlisle bandaged her wing up. I cupped her cheek in my hand. "How are you feeling?" I asked. "Like crap." She said. I smirked, because I don't smile not even at a time like this. Maybe I will at our wedding on the beach, at sunset, when we vow to love each other forever. Wow I need a hobby. "Okay Max, your wing is all bandaged up." Carlisle said and walked out of the room.

Alice POV

Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and I were out hunting. Edward strayed from the group to look for mountain lions. A few moments later I heard screams I ran back to the house with everyone else. It was coming from inside the house. I rushed through the door to find four kids. They were sitting on the couch; they looked like they were in pain. Then I heard a snap and then an ear piercing screech. Esme walked into the room. "Esme, what's going on?" I asked. She told me the whole story. The poor little kids, and more importantly Max! A vision hit me, it was of Max, but it was blurry. I saw her in La Push, but that's it. The werewolves must be involved somehow. I felt something inside of me change when I heard the screams of the girl. I felt that we were going to be great friends, and I didn't even have a vision.

Max POV

I slowly sat up, my wing still hurt very badly. I was biting my lip trying not to scream again. Fang was squeezing my hand so tightly, it was cutting off circulation. But I didn't care. He was helping me down the stairs. When I got to the bottom Copper-Edward was sitting on an armchair with a girl sitting on his lap, she had brown hair and eyes, very plain looking, but pretty. Another girl walked into the room, she was short with black spiky hair. She looked in my direction and smiled a beautiful smile. She did the most unexpected thing next; she came over and gave me a tight, but gentle hug.

"Hello Max, I'm Alice, I am really sorry about what happened to you, and I want you to know that we are going to be the best of friends, and if there is anything you ever need I will happily assist you! And please get better!" she said. I was shocked, no one but my flock, and definitely never a complete stranger has shown this much compassion and love for me. I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, Alice." I said back. Fang was dumbfounded. I was actually honored that she cared so much. "I feel the same way Max, you are part of this family, and all of you are." Edward said in a loving tone. He hugged me gently and smiled. Bella got up and hugged me. Emmett gave me a bone crushing hug. "Yeah, we are going to kick serious ass!" he whooped. Jasper didn't make a move forward but nodded and smiled widely. I smiled back.

Rosalie didn't do anything but scowl. I didn't like her, at all. She was being a bitch, she didn't seem to care that I broke all the bones in my wing. Whatever. Esme gave me a hug and said, "You all are always welcome here, and oh just I think we need to tell you something." She said. Edward nodded. "Okay, we are vampires." He stated calmly as if he were saying who wants coffee. But something made me believe him. I don't know why. But I almost trusted them…almost. "Well, we aren't stupid, if that's what you think just because were kids." Iggy scoffed. "Iggy! I believe you, I don't know why, or even how, but I do." I said. "Well than so do I." Fang said. I smiled. "So do I." Angel said as she sat on my lap. "Me too!" Nudge and Gazzy said simultaneously. "Fine." Iggy grumbled. "Okay, so I guess you want to hear our story?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. And he told us everything. "Wow" I said. They nodded. "And you want to hear ours I assume?" I asked. "Oh, if you would!" Alice squealed. "Well, maybe we should get the pack?" Carlisle asked. Everyone nodded. A few moments after Edward called one named Sam about nine tall boys walked in, they were all muscular and looked like they were on steroids. "Okay so this is Sam, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Jared, Quil, Paul, Embry, and Collin." Edward introduced them. Jacob kept staring at me, it was weird. Like he would dodge a bullet for me or something. So I started our story.

Jacob POV

I walked into the house I was bored, Sam said we all had to go. I walked in and examined the new people, they looked oddly familiar. Oh God, they were the Kids from the tree! And the beautiful girl was sitting right there! "Dude, that's them! And the tall beautiful blonde girl is the one I-"I was cut off by Quil. "Imprinted on." He said. "NO!" I whispered yelled. He nodded. I growled softly. I couldn't take my eyes off of her though. "Hi," the beautiful girl said. My lips tugged up into an involuntary smile as I heard her sweet voice. "H-hi," I said lamely back. She smiled; I think it melted my heart. Edward coughed loudly. I glared at him, and he smirked back. I gave him a look that said 'Tell her and I will kill you' but then I realized he could just read my mind. Wow, I am slow. The girl started her story, god I didn't even know her name yet. Edward walked over and whispered "Max is her name." he said. I smiled, so my angles name was Max. Max's story was horrifying; I was going to rip these bastards apart. They were disgusting, who in their right mind would ever want to hurt her. And Ari was still walking, but not for long. "I am going to murder him." I muttered. I looked up at Max who smirked. "Thank you." She said and smiled. When she got to the part that they all have powers I must have been blushing so bad, turns out the six year old is a mind reader too, God how many people do I have picking through my head. _Aww it is so sweet how you like Max, but I'm sorry because I think she likes Fang and I know he likes her because he doesn't stop thinking about her! But you can try. _What the hell…? I looked at the little girl with curly blonde hair, she smiled at me. _And I won't tell, by the way what is imprinting? __**Nothing! Please stay out of my head! **__ Okay I'm sorry. _ Ugh, mind readers! "And that's our story!" Max finished. "How could anyone do that?" I asked myself. "I don't know." Max answered. Leah was crying, and I imagine most of the Cullen's would if they could. I would cry, but I wouldn't hear the end of it from Quil and Embry. "So what is imprinting?" the little blonde, Angel asked. I froze. "Well, it's when a werewolf finds a soul mate; it's like love at first sight, why?" Embry explained. "Aww, how sweet and no reason," she said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Max stiffen and stare at Angel and look at me and back and forth. I gulped. _OOPS! Sorry, I might have accidently said something through telepathy…__** Oh no, no, no, no, no. **_ .This is so bad. But Max's wide eyes grew soft and her lips tugged up in a small smile. "Umm, so who's hungry?" Edward asked. Max shot up. "We most definitely are!" she announced. We all piled into the kitchen after them. We all ate like mad. They ate a lot, Max shoveled down food like bob the builder…haha, and I'll shut up now. After we ate Bella went home and the 'Flock' sat on the couch and watched TV. I walked outside and climbed into a tree in the woods. I sat there and thought about the day, and about Max.

Edward POV

After dinner Bella went home, Jacob thought about Max, and only Max. I wanted to talk to him alone, about her. I know I've only known her for a short time, but I felt like I had a duty to protect her, like she was my sister. I really do care about her. She lets me see little peaks in her mind, either she trusts me enough to see, or she just has her guard down. But since he imprinted on her I have to talk to him. He just walked out the door, perfect. I followed him into the woods. I saw him sitting in a tree. "Hello," I greeted. He looked up and nodded. "I wanted to talk to you about Max." I said. "What about her?" he asked. I jumped up onto the branch he was on. "Well, I have to tell you some things. Like I was reading her mind, and she loves Fang." I told him. And he snarled at me. But it was understandable, because he loves her as much as I love Bella, and nothing can break it. "But, when she saw you, she was questioning her love for Fang, but I know Fang loves Max. And honestly I want you to be with Max, mainly because I don't want you to try to steal Bella from me anymore and I want you happy and Max." I stated. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked. "Because Max could love you too, if you gave her the chance, and tell her everything." I told him. He blinked up at me. "Okay, so I talk to her, and tell her…?" he trailed off. "That you love her!" I yelled. "Right." He said. I picked up her mind coming close. _Edward where are you? Alice told me to come get you!_ "Quick Max is coming! By the way if you hurt her I will break your neck!" I said quickly and left. "Hey Max uhh, go that way." I said as I pointed in the direction Jacob was in and quickly ran off to see what Alice wanted.

Max POV

Why did Edward go into the forest anyway? He was such a weirdo sometimes. He told me to go through the forest, and I came into the same clearing that we were in days before. But this time Jacob sat on the branch. "Hello." I said. He looked up and his face brightened. "Hey Max!" he said excitedly. I smiled at his enthusiasm. I walked over to the tree and looked up at him. "What are you doing up there?" I asked. "Thinking." He replied. "About what?" I asked. He smiled and replied "You." Didn't see that one coming. Before I knew it I was smiling. "Why?" I asked still smiling. He shrugged. "Why not?" He countered. "And maybe because, well I don't know how to see this without be accused a stalker or creeper, but I kinda, love-"I interrupted him because I didn't want to hear the rest. "Love what?" I asked. "Umm, pie." He said. I laughed. "Pie," I asked. "Well yeah." He said. "I came out here for you to tell me you love pie?" I asked. "Well do you want to hear what else I love?" he asked. "Haha sure," I said. "Well I love, pie, Nemo, hardwood floors, dogs, walking on the beach, and you." He said. I laughed. "Wait, what was the last one." I asked the smile fading from my face. "Um, Max I have to tell you something." He said uneasy. "What is it?" I asked. He jumped down from the tree and stood right next to me, I was almost as tall as him, but he was still a good few inches taller. "Max the thing is, I imprinted on you." He said. I just stood there speechless.

**Okay so tell me what you think! My bestestfriends are coming to visit me in Fl, and I cannot wait, I love them so much, thanks guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't move, he was basically saying I had no choice in the matter on loving him forever. I mean I probably would, but Fang…? I wanted to burst out crying, tears of joy and pain, but I wasn't going to do that. I huffed out air, I was getting unstable, I held onto the tree for support.

"Whoa, are you okay Max?" he asked concerned. I nodded and smiled.

"I think so, just a lot to take in." I said.

"So, how do you feel?" he asked, almost scared.

I thought this over, well did I love him? I don't think so…not yet anyway, but could I, maybe.

"Well, not yet, but I think I could, if we got to know each other better." I said as I looked up into his warm brown chocolate eyes. He smiled a huge smile.

"Well, that's so good to hear!" he exclaimed. He pulled me into his chest for a long tight hug, but I actually didn't push away, I embraced him. He pulled away the slightest bit to look at me and smiled brightly, like the sun. It made me smile back, maybe it will be easier than expected to fall in love with him.

"Come on, let's go back to the house," he suggested. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and we walked back together. When we got to the door I stopped.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Just wait here," I told him. He nodded and let me go inside alone. I opened the door slightly and poked my head through.

"Hey Fang, could you please come here?" I asked. He looked over from the couch and nodded then got up and followed me. _Oh Max, don't hurt Fang to bad, I know you love him! _Angel screamed in my head. _I have to do this no matter how much it hurts me._ We walked out of the door and passed Jacob. I held Fangs' hand and pulled him to the side of the house. I opened my wings and flew to the roof, Fang followed.

"What's up, Max?" he asked. I sighed. Why is life always crappy?

"Listen Fang, you are my best friend, and I do love you, but like a brother." I told him, but I didn't know if it was completely true.

He stared at me in complete shock.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Fang."I said as I hugged him and jumped off the side of the building. In fact it could have been I total lie, and maybe it was. I do love Fang, but was it more than a best friend or brother? I looked at Jacob then to the roof and jumped into the air.

"Max, wait!" I heard Jacob yell, but I ignored him and flew at supersonic speed.

Jacob POV

Max had finally told the emo kid to bug off, but then she _flew_ off, I've seen a lot of weird stuff, but_ wings?_ Sure it was freaky, but I still loved her, so I ran, changed and ran more. It was hard to keep up with her, she was rocketing off, and Fang was chasing her in the air.

"Max, wait come back, I need to talk to you!" he shouted after her. With that she slowed down and finally came to a stop. My literal _angel _hovered over the tree tops with tears falling from her eyes. I howled up to her. She looked down and screamed. Fang flew in front of her protectively. I didn't know what she was screaming at, and then I felt something attack me from behind.

Max POV

Jacob was being attacked by erasers, so I plummeted to the ground then spread out my wings before I hit. I tackled an eraser and threw him against a tree. I took out a few more, and then went over to help Jacob; he was still a newbie at fighting. I pried one off of him and snapped its spine. I felt arms wrap around my torso and a sharp object at my neck.

"Hey Maxie," Ari said seductively. I growled.

"Don't be like that, growling just ruins your pretty face." He said.

"Get off me, or I'll kill you, _again_." I said, wait no snarled. "And if I don't kill you they will." I said as I gestured to Fang and Jacob. They were standing in front of me, both pale as ghosts.

"No, they won't, because if they take one step closer then I'll slit your neck." He whispered sweetly into my ear.

"No, you won't." I said.

"And what makes you think I won't!" he shouted.

"Because I'm telling you to put her down, Ari," Jeb said as he entered the clearing, what is this, a family reunion? "Now," he threatened. Ari loosened his grip a little, but not fully, and took the knife from my throat. Then he completely let his arms drop and walked over to Jeb. Jacob whimpered and walked toward me and nudged me with his big nose.

"I'm okay." I said.

"Maximum, I am sorry for what my son did." He said looking at Ari with disgust. I was fed up with Jeb, and his fortune cookie crap.

"Whatever, can I leave now?" I asked.

"No, I need you to come with me; I need to take you to Dr. Hans." He explained. I laughed.

"If you think there is any way in _hell_ you are getting me to go back to Dr. God, then you're no better than any of the other insane asylum escapists, oh I mean scientists." I spat and turned around and walked away.

"Max, please listen to me, he just wants samples." He said.

"Why are you still here?" I asked. Jacob growled at Jeb.

"My God," Jeb exclaimed eyeing Jacob.

"Yeah, get over it." I said still walking. Fang came up to walk next to me.

"Pet doggy, Maxie?" Ari sneered.

"Come on, Max." Fang said pulling my arm. I nodded and walked with him.

"Max, if you don't come Dylan will be killed." Jeb called. I froze in my steps.

"And what makes you think I care?" I asked back still turned.

"Max, you have to care…" he trailed off.

"Well what if I told you I saw Dylan just yesterday and that you better not lie to me Jeb…" I hissed. His face completely drained of color.

"Told you, you should have thought that one through." Ari said knowingly.

"Shut up," I snarled. He glared at me. Jacob growled louder, Ari glowered back and forth from me to Jacob. Jeb started to leave the clearing, Ari didn't follow. He stood there staring at me. "You gunna go with Daddy?" I asked in a baby voice.

"I'll break your other wing." He threatened. Jacob's eyes dilated and he charged. He jumped on Ari, as he transformed they clawed at each other. I joined in on the fight, and jumped on Ari. He grabbed me around the neck and pressed me up against a tree and took out his knife again. "Must you be so difficult?" he asked, changing back to human form.

I laughed dryly. "Yes, why yes I do." I replied. "Now get off of me." I warned.

"And if I don't?" he asked tightening his grip. I didn't have time to answer; Fang jumped on Ari and pried him off me. Ari flew back and hit against a tree, hard. With this he began to get up and extended his taped on wings. Jacob was about to lunge after him, but I stopped him.

"Don't bother." I said. He looked up and let out another growl.

"You okay?" Fang asked, getting up and walking next to me.

"Yeah, I really hate him." I stated.

"Don't we all…" he muttered.

"What happened here?" Alice called from a branch.

"Trouble, but it's all good." I said. She looked me over and saw my blood stained clothes, her eyes widened and she gulped. She stared at me hungrily and licked her lips.

"Alice? Are you okay?" I asked concerned. She slowly drew back her lips and barred her teeth. "Alice, what's wrong?" I asked scared now. Jacob knew what was happening and jumped in front of me, and growled. "Jacob!" I yelled. But Alice jumped out of the tree and lunged for me, Jacob grabbed her in his mouth and threw her into a tree, it fell over. She stood up, shook her head.

"I am so sorry." She cried and ran the opposite direction. Jacob snarled after her, but came to sit by my side. He got up and walked into the woods. A few moments later he came back in human form.

"Hey, what's up with him? Really disturbed." He said lacing his arm around my neck. Fang scowled at him.

"I know. What was Alice doing?" I asked with a tint of sadness in my voice.

"It wasn't anything important." He muttered.

"Was she trying to drink our blood?" I asked already knowing the answer. He nodded solemnly. I let my head droop a little. "Oh…"I trailed off.

"Well we should get back…its late." Fang said. I nodded and we walked through the woods.

"You guys can fly back if you want, I can just run." Jacob suggested.

"Alright, come on Max." Fang said extending his wings.

"Okay," I agreed unfurling my own wings. "See you at the house." I said to Jacob with a smile. Fang and I took off.

"Why are you…going out with him?" Fang asked suddenly.

"Well I'm not." I replied. "He imprinted on me…" I trailed off. Fang stopped dead in the sky, and dropped ten feet, I dove after him. "Fang!" I yelled after him.

"He what! Max, he couldn't have! "He yelled disbelieving. To prove my point I flew on…leaving him behind. "Wait!" he yelled furiously.

"What!" I yelled back.

"H-how…why would you do this to me?" he whispered, tears gathering in his eyes…. I grabbed his hand and descended.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't plan for this to happen. Please don't be angry with me." I whispered.

**Alright, I don't really like this story… I either might discontinue it or give it up for adoption…so if anyone offers tell me. I'll give it to the first person who inboxes me about it! (: **


	3. AN

**Hey peeps, people have been saying they don't want me to discontinue this story, so I might continue writing it, unless someone wants to adopt it, so I'll get going on another chapter, and if I don't get an offer, I'll write a few more chapters (: **


End file.
